


翻译：德拉科·马尔福与黑暗王子哈利·波特

by Naudr



Series: Dark Potter Family [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naudr/pseuds/Naudr
Summary: Draco has been instructed by his father to win the heart of Harry Potter,the Heir of Dark Lord James Potter.德拉科被他的父亲指示去赢得哈利波特的心，黑魔王詹姆斯波特的继承人。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, James Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Dark Potter Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748767
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	翻译：德拉科·马尔福与黑暗王子哈利·波特

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Draco Malfoy and the Dark Prince Harry Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434789) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> 黑魔王波特后续

“家族的未来掌握在你手中，德拉科。没错，一开始我是因为你太顺从而不高兴，但现在我觉得这是最好的事情了。我亲爱的孩子，总有一天你会成为哈利波特的配偶。我确信这一点。”卢修斯·马尔福跪在儿子面前，手搭在德拉科肩上，脸上露出骄傲的微笑。

“爸爸，我怎么会是哈利的配偶呢？我甚至从未真正和他说过话。”德拉科回答道。他和哈利刚刚结束在霍格沃茨的第一年，他们被分到了不同的学院，所以他们的交往受到了限制。

“放假的时候，我会教你如何举止得体，这样你就能吸引波特的继承人的注意，并在此过程中确保你和他的婚姻。我们必须迅速采取行动。我毫不怀疑，其他出身高贵的家庭也在计划这样的事情。”

德拉科低头害羞地看着自己的脚。

“太好了!”他的父亲赞扬道，“处于高位的权势喜欢温顺，你是与生俱来的。”

“你真的认为他会喜欢我吗?”德拉科轻声问道。

“他会疯狂地爱上你。你有最好的血统。你也很漂亮，这一点也不奇怪。他不可能忽视你。”

德拉科可爱的金鱼眼变亮了。他喜欢成为世界上最强大的巫师的配偶的想法，他确信有一天他会成为哈利的，哈利和他父亲一样，高大和具有魅力。

德拉科的课程很快就开始了，因为他们只有一个夏天了。卢修斯选择自己训练这个男孩，而不是雇佣帮手。他不想让这个消息传出去，说他在这个男孩进入青春期之前就开始训练他如何勾引黑魔王的继承人了。

“先下手为强。”卢修斯心想。“胜利将属于我们。”

每个人都知道哈利波特是谁，这是显而易见的。

当他穿过学校的大厅时，人们总是向他鞠躬，向他卑躬屈膝，无论他在哪里，人们总是奉承他，崇拜他。

这并没有宠坏他。他举止有礼，笑容迷人。每个人都确信有一天他会像他的父亲一样。

德拉科远远地看着他，但从来没有靠近过。他自己的父亲当了多年追随者，但德拉科从未被带来觐见。他想把可爱的男孩藏起来，因为那是他的秘密武器。

“现在记住，德拉科，当你接近他的时候，表现得好像你不在乎他，也不在意他对你的关注。走过去，管好你的眼睛，不要乱瞟，然后继续走。他会非常震惊，以至于他只关注你。他已经习惯了被人看着，所以你只能暂时这样做。但是要珍惜这一刻。”

当他走进黑魔法防御术课室时，父亲的话在他的脑海中回荡。像往常一样，哈利坐在后排，周围围着一群人。罗恩和赫敏总是在他身边。韦斯莱家族的统治者从小就是他最好的朋友，而他那个聪明到可以跳级的小妹妹则是他的忠实伙伴。

德拉科开始走动，瞄准哈利视线范围内的前排座位，但离得足够远，他们不能够说话。

德拉科选择了一个恰当的时机，转过头去回头看，这一切都太完美了。就在那一刻，哈利看着他，他的眼睛紧紧地盯着他，就像卢修斯指示的那样。哈利的身体好像冻僵了，嘴巴张得大大的。还没来得及说一句话，德拉科就漫不经心地转过身去，坐到了自己的座位上。

哈利立刻站起来走向德拉科，走到他的课桌前，试着露出迷人的微笑。

‘如果他走近你，大部分时间你的视线都要向下。但是在一小会儿的时间里，把你的目光移向他，并且确保你的睫毛保持低垂。他会喜欢的。记得咬紧你的嘴唇。看起来有点害怕。还有温柔地回答他，但要简短地回答。’

当德拉科把目光移向他的课桌时，卢修斯的话再次回响起来。

“我们见过吗?”哈利问。

“我觉得没有。”德拉科回答道，短暂地抬头一看。

哈利当场如芒刺背。

“你叫什么名字?”哈利好奇大声问道。

“德拉科。”他回以一个小小的微笑，抬头看哈利一会。他亲切地眨了眨眼睛，又把目光移开，感觉很不好意思似的。

“名字真好听，我叫哈利。”

“我知道。”

“你为什么不过来和我坐在一起呢?”哈利问。

‘拒绝他的第一个提议，这会把他逼疯的。’

“不，我更想呆在这里。”

“哦。”哈利皱着眉头说。“那么我们午餐时见吧?”

“也许吧。”德拉科说，脸红了。“我不知道如果父亲听说我和一个统治者坐在一起，他会怎么说。”

他们热爱着尝试被禁止的事物。不过我听说哈利还是有点名誉的。假装你在保护你的名誉。远离所有与你无关的人，并一定要与哈利保持一定的距离

“哦，当然！我不想伤害你的声誉，德拉科，真的。我去找个人。我妹妹会坐在我们中间，我不会碰你的。”

哈利的高贵和卢修斯所想的一模一样，他一定要带着至少三个目击人去见德拉科，这样他们就可以为德拉科的美德作证了。而且他们会和一个人一起吃饭，一起散步，但从来没有真正意义的接触。到了冬季学期，哈利已经完全沉浸在爱河中了。

“我要去见我的父母。”哈利说有一天，他和德拉科出去散步了，紧随其后的是整个韦斯莱家族和卢娜·洛夫古德作为他们的监护人。“我要向父亲求婚。我想有一天和你共结连理，你愿意吗?”

“我愿意。”德拉科说，看到这孩子脸红得如此完美，脸红现在已经成了一种艺术形式。

“我会用老套的办法向你求爱。”哈利骄傲地说。他的微笑和明亮的眼睛让德拉科想亲吻他，但他知道他不能。

你也需要控制自己，德拉科，你会投入如此多的爱和感情，以至于你想亲吻他，或拥抱他，但是在你十四岁之前，不要有任何肢体接触，甚至连握手都不行

哈利那天下午离开了，冒着绿火回来了。他咧着嘴笑，德拉科知道他成功了。

“他们要起草我们的婚约了!这很神奇，不是吗?”

德拉科第一次毫不掩饰露出了满意的微笑，哈利的神情和他们第一次对视时一样呆滞。

“真漂亮。”哈利低喃。

他们已决定在圣诞节期间起草婚约。当时波特城堡是开放的，因为黑魔王坚持认为这是家族的传统。大多数人认为对于一个杀了几百人的人来说这是一件奇怪的事情。

马尔福家是个例外。詹姆斯邀请他们作为未来的家人留下来。他们可以观察男孩们在起草婚约时是如何互动的。

卢修斯期望从这笔交易中得到很多，除了成为未来魔法世界领主的岳父。

他确实从这笔交易中得到了很多，因为他阅读了协议的羊皮纸，他将获得新的土地和头衔，因为詹姆斯的继承人提供纯血统的漂亮金发美人。当他在纸上签名时，他可能会喜极而泣。

“很好，我们还需要两个男孩流点血来封印它。”詹姆斯命令道。

哈利穿着一套黑色的西装，德拉科穿着与之相称的衣服。他们在密切监视下度过了这个圣诞节，特别是卢修斯，他想保留他关心德拉科贞洁的幻想。当哈利几乎要碰到德拉科的手时，他甚至把他们分开了。

男孩们割破了手掌，让几滴血渗入羊皮纸，绑定了他们的一生。

詹姆斯和西弗勒斯有一个大房间，里面有一张四柱大帐床和一个宏伟的大理石壁炉里熊熊燃烧的炉火。他们的房间与他们孩子的房间直接相连。西弗勒斯刚刚关上育儿室的门，走过去和丈夫一起躺在床上。育儿室里睡着他们最小的孩子。

他们紧紧地抱在一起，热情地爱抚着对方。

“你明明知道卢修斯策划了这一切，那你为什么让哈利嫁给德拉科？我一直保持沉默，亲爱的，但我不能再等下去了。你在计划什么？你不会伤害卢修斯吧？他算是我的朋友吧。”

詹姆斯咯咯地笑了。”亲爱的，这次没有计划。我当然知道卢修斯做了什么，但那又怎样？事实上，哈利需要一个伴侣，而且他越早把定下一个越好。现在其他人都有时间去适应它，哈利也有时间去适应这个。他在成长的过程中，总是期待着与德拉科结婚，这样就不会出现任何愚蠢的调情行为。”

“他这么年轻。”西弗勒斯叹了口气。

”“我知道，但他是个好孩子，是个值得尊敬的孩子。我不知道这是怎么发生的，但总有一天他会成为一个好领导者。”

当圣诞假期结束时，整个学校都知道黑魔王的继承人已经和德拉科·马尔福订婚了，而且这份契约是用血封印的。有许多人对此嫉妒和愤怒，德拉科在这么短的时间内取得了这样的成就，但是他们既不能说也不能做任何事情来解开现在绑定继承人和他的爱的纽带。

哈里正如他所承诺的那样。他从来没有见过德拉科在没有一小队人的情况下。

德拉科身处顶端，没有人敢惹他。他从世界上最有权势的家族那里得到了大量的礼物，最重要的是，他被学校里最有权势的学生所崇拜。

哈利送给他糖果和情书，德拉科每个生日的房间里都塞满了皮大衣和丝绸衬衫，镶壤钻石的鞋子和足够他戴十辈子的黄金项链。

他为这种奢侈而欣喜若狂，没有注意到哈利的眼神。

充满占有欲的样子。

在哈利十四岁生日那天，他们被允许初吻和一些身体接触。

在波特城堡举行了盛大的宴会，德拉科当然在他身边，他的父亲卢修斯看上去洋洋得意，骄傲得足以让每个嫉妒的人反胃。

哈利和往常一样，穿着一套漂亮的黑西装，但德拉科却趁机穿上了他最好的衣服。他披着一件银褐色的狐皮大衣，里面穿还有一件长长的黑色外套，上面刻着银色的蛇形钮扣。他穿着及膝的皮靴和丝绸长裤，脖子上戴着一条完美的钻石项链。

哈利紧紧地和他并站，站在他身边，但并没有碰到他。德拉科高兴地和其他客人交谈时，哈利几乎没有说话。

“现在我的继承人十四岁了。”詹姆斯立即沉默了一会，“他可能会在求爱过程中继续前进，并被授予亲吻他的未婚妻的权利。”

人群高兴地鼓掌。

“还有。”詹姆斯说，脸上露出邪恶的笑容，“哈利该杀第一个人了。”

除了波特一家人，谁也没有料到会这样。西弗勒斯站在詹姆斯身边，骄傲地笑了。

“所以今晚你们中的一个会死。”詹姆斯说，大门砰的一声关上了，客人们都倒抽了一口冷气。“既然我是个公正的人，我就允许这是一场决斗，如果你赢了，我也不会因为你杀了我的继承人而责怪你。”他的话听起来好像根本不可能，大家都知道这一点。哈利的确很强大。

“我从你们中间挑选了一个人来和我的儿子决斗，一个叛徒。”

没有人敢说话，但他们都在原地拖着脚步。卢修斯和他的妻子来到德拉科身边，提醒波特他们和哈利的关系。卢修斯紧紧地捏着他的肩膀。

哈利笑了，德拉科看起来很害怕。

“这个叛徒是......多洛雷斯·简·乌姆里奇!”

“大人，”她尖叫道，“我一直都很忠诚!”

詹姆斯停顿了一下，抓住西弗勒斯的手，甜蜜地吻了一下，然后离开了他的爱人，走向那个粉红色的女人。

“你一直在偷我的钱，多洛雷斯。别撒谎。”他阴郁地说。

”我从来没有...”

“别说谎。”詹姆斯吼道。“我有证据表明，你一直在挪用钱财来维持一个相当奢华的庄园。你真的认为你能逃脱惩罚吗？现在拿起你的魔杖，面对我的儿子。”

她确实这么做了，她看起来既为自己的性命感到恐惧，又因为不得不和一个十几岁的孩子打架而受到侮辱。

哈利顺利地从杖套里拿出魔杖，走到舞厅中央。人群尽可能往后退，带着恐惧，幸灾乐祸地看着。

“好吧。”乌姆里奇说，“我很乐意为你杀死你的小孩。”

哈利没有退缩，他甚至没有对那个女人的话皱眉头，他们以正式的决斗方式鞠躬。

一开始，他们就大喊着黑魔法的咒语，一道绿光从他们的魔杖上释放出来，连接在一起，发出劈裂和力量，光芒四射，在舞厅的地板留下痕迹。

有那么一会儿，德拉科开始担心起来，因为似乎那个穿粉红衣服的女人占了上风，但是哈利并不是一个被低估的人。

多洛雷斯是第一个看到决斗结束的人，但这种感觉并没有持续多久，因为她所有的感觉都永远离开了她。这个咒语使她陷得很深，她飞回去了，她的眼睛因为震惊而睁得大大的，尽管生命已经离开了她的身体。

詹姆斯脸上带着灿烂的笑容开始了鼓掌，人群也发出一阵热烈的掌声。当尸体被拖出舞厅时，大家重新开始舞会。

哈利向人群鞠了一躬，脸上洋溢着骄傲。他收起魔杖，向德拉科眨了眨眼。

德拉科满脸通红，没想到他会这么喜欢他。

不，他爱上了，他崇拜，看到他的爱人杀人，他的膝盖都软了。

他非常期待他们的初吻。

哈利整个晚上都在德拉科附近，但是没有对德拉科说什么。他正忙着和所有的贵族交谈，这些人都想说，他们对他印象深刻，钦佩他清晰的智慧和魅力。

大多数客人都走了以后，哈利拉着德拉科的手，领着他穿过城堡。他们一边走，一边什么也没说，所以德拉科保持沉默。他们走进了王座室。哈利把他拉向大厅尽头的王座，拉到他父亲的王座。德拉科试探性地坐在他的腿上。

哈利轻轻地托起脸颊。“你认为我现在可以吻你吗?你允许我吻吗?”

“是的，你知道。”德拉科轻声说。

一阵轻柔的嘴唇挤压，封住了更多的承诺。

卢修斯在哈利的生日宴会之后对德拉科的要求非常严格，他很害怕。

“但是詹姆斯和西弗勒斯是你的老朋友，为什么要担心呢?你有偷钱吗?”

“我真不敢相信你会这么说。我们家富有已经一千年了。我没有偷任何东西，我也没有做错任何事。但是如果你犯了一个错误并且以任何方式伤害了继承人，我们可能就是下一个目标。”

德拉科交叉双臂，怒气冲冲地说。他把肩上昂贵的皮毛脱掉。“爸爸，你有没有想过我爱哈利？我永远不会伤害他?”

“你看见他杀人了，你一点也不害怕吗?”卢修斯焦躁地问道。

德拉科羞红了脸，扭动着身子。“不......”

卢修斯眨了眨眼，“你...你喜欢它，不是吗?”

“也许吧。”德拉科尴尬地回答。

卢修斯笑着拥抱了他的儿子。“哦，谢天谢地！我还担心你会被吓跑，毁了我们的计划呢！但你很适合他。他一生中会杀死很多人，你会喜欢的！好孩子，好孩子！我们的家族会辉煌起来的。”

抱了一会，卢修斯推开德拉科，似乎在紧张地吞咽。

“我不得不承认，我没有正确地了解这个男孩。我太专注于他是詹姆斯的儿子这个事实，以至于忘记了一个非常重要的细节:他也是西弗勒斯的儿子。他并不像许多人想象的和詹姆斯一样的。他身上有他父亲所缺乏的东西。在指导你之前，我没有考虑全部情况，不过我想现在已经不重要了。”

“他有什么是他父亲所缺少的?詹姆斯是世界上最强的巫师。”

“哈利的头脑更加清醒。他思考的方式，与他父亲大不相同。他有着西弗勒斯所拥有的沉默的理解力，这使他变得更加危险。”

“哦。”德拉科半呻吟着说，“当然是这样。”

学校对德拉科来说就像天堂。他很轻松地通过了考试，没有感受到其他同学所感受到的压力。他不必像普通巫师那样担心找不到工作。他将成为一位大权在握的领主的配偶。他什么都不用担心，他会收到大量的礼物和哈利的爱。

他是多么爱哈利。

他们每天接吻，一天几次。德拉科开始乞求更多，但哈利从来没有给他。他严格遵守他们求爱的规则。

到他们十六岁的时候，德拉科希望他们能更进一步。他甚至给哈利寄了一封情书，里面写满了他最肮脏的欲望。

但是哈利紧紧克制住。

“我们必须等待，亲爱的。我们以鲜血发誓。”

“我受不了了。”德拉科在哈利身上摩擦着，发出呜咽的声音。“我现在就想要你。”他们站在一条繁忙的走廊中间，但并不担心被监视。

“我也是，但我想好好地做这件事。”哈利吻了吻他的额头，“对我好一点，你的奖赏就会到来。”

就在这时，校长布莱克微笑着大步走向哈利。

“哈利，我刚收到西弗勒斯的消息。他今天要来看你。他要求你在我的办公室共用午餐。他要你去那里见他。”

“爸爸?”哈利兴高采烈地说:“见到他我会非常高兴的。他找我有什么事吗?

“他没有，不过你很快就能亲自问他了。”小天狼星笑着说。

哈利甜蜜地吻了一下德拉科的嘴唇。“原谅我，亲爱的，今天你得自己去吃午饭了。”

“随你怎么说，”德拉科叹了口气，“但我会想你的。”

哈利抱着他的母亲，坐下来吃饭。

“有人告诉我，你在魔药学方面成绩不是很理想。这有什么原因吗?”

哈利冷笑道:“我只是一直被我的未婚妻搞得心烦意乱。这么长时间以来，他一直求我上他，而我几乎屈服了。”

“尽量不要。”西弗勒斯平静地回答道。“你可能会把他肚子搞大，我觉得自己太年轻了，不适合当爷爷。”

“我不会。”哈利摇摇头说。“但是，如果你不介意我这么说的话，你和父亲没有耐心等待。”

“那是我的错。”西弗勒斯脸红了，承认道。“你知道，我和一个女孩成了很好的朋友，她是一个泥巴种，詹姆斯很生气。她事先没有得到批准和我做朋友，所以詹姆斯勃然大怒。如果我没有求他，他也会杀了那个可怜的女孩。唯一能满足他的方法就是献出我的身体，我很愿意，但我从未见过如此可怕的东西。此外，我们从来没有正式的誓言，只是一个不严谨的承诺。如果你违背了血誓，后果会很严重。你是父亲，我从来没有想过你会发血誓，但是现在也没什么所谓了。”

哈利若有所思地点点头，他知道他必须控制住局面。

“好了，我来这里是为了另一个原因。”西弗勒斯说。

“是什么?”哈利笑了。

“我又怀孕了。”西弗勒斯难得地笑了笑。

“这会是第八个孩子。”哈利笑着说:“我真为你高兴。也为了父亲。我期待着再有一个弟弟或妹妹。”

“你会告诉其他人的，是吗？我想让这顿午餐的时间短些。我想，如果我邀请了所有人，就不能插上一句话。”

“我相信他们会理解的。”

他们安安静静地吃着饭。哈利喜欢爸爸这样陪着他，只有他们两个。很难找到没有詹姆斯在身边的西弗勒斯。

“现在说说德拉科。”西弗勒斯严肃地接着说，放了他的刀叉。“如果他一直坚持要你通奸，那么他最好还是在家里完成学业。我知道这对你来说很难，但是这样可以保住你们两位的声誉。我不指望一个16岁的孩子能坚持下去，但是如果你坚持下去，你会变得更加坚强。你只需要等到十八岁就够了。”

这个想法使哈利非常不安，但他理智的一面使他没有对这个想法大发雷霆。

“我见不到他了吗?”哈利轻声问道。

“你会的。在重要活动期间。我不会在你父亲喜欢举办的所有派对上回避他，但你会被监视。”

“如果我们违背誓言，到底会发生什么?”哈利问。

“你将会有一个可怕的后代。”西弗勒斯回答道。

“哦。”

“是的。所以你会把他送走来保护你未来的孩子吗?或者纵容他一次，后悔一辈子?”

哈利深深地叹了口气，这个决定的重量压垮了他的精神。

“把他送走。”哈利决定，“但让我告诉他为什么。”

德拉科哭了起来，紧紧地抱住哈利。

“我不想要像怪物的孩子，但是我不能和你分开！求你了，亲爱的。我不知道自己在做什么。我会停下来的，我保证。”

“这不仅仅是为了克制你，”哈利喃喃自语道，“这也是为了我。你不觉得我最想要的就是带你走吗？求你了。”哈利几乎要乞讨了。“请走吧。我会在所有的聚会上见到你的。”他的心因为这个念头而疼痛，他紧紧地抱住德拉科，用力地吻他的嘴。

“德拉科。”卢修斯的声音从他身后传来。

他们都转过身来，看到的不仅是卢修斯，还有詹姆斯，他们都是乘飞路来的。

“哈利，放开他。”詹姆斯同情地说。

哈利做到了，尽管他很不情愿。

“来吧。”卢修斯说着，伸出手让德拉科接手。

最后看了一眼。

然后他们分开了。

当德拉科回到家时，他非常痛苦。他恨不得爬起来挤成一团，痛哭流涕。但是首先他需要从他父亲那里得到他的惩罚。

““在你所做的一切事情中——”卢修斯平静地说。

德拉科畏缩起来，准备受到斥责。

““这是迄今为止最......有创意的!”

“什么?”德拉科呜咽着回答说:“当我刚刚和我爱的人分开的时候，我怎么可能聪明呢?”他的声音因情绪激动而变得沙哑。

卢修斯抱怨道:“那是个错误。不管怎样，这仍然是一个幸运的事件。想到波特大人亲自来找我，让我把你从学校开除，因为你给他的继承人带来的诱惑，我很激动。我假装有点生气，但还是同意了。当然我不是很生气，我不能和黑魔王作对。但他似乎相信了，现在我们占了上风。”

“这怎么能帮助任何人呢?”德拉科叫道。

“小别胜新婚。”卢修斯得意地笑了。“自从他十四岁生日以来，他每天都能尝到你的味道，现在他不会让你成为他心甘情愿的顺从者，他会不顾一切地想要你回来。你这一辈子都会把他玩弄于股掌之间!”

德拉科一想到哈利为他而绝望，就高兴得打了个颤。在他所有让哈利上床的计略中，他从来没有想过要隐瞒他的爱。他觉得自己像个傻瓜，是欲擒故纵才让他第一时间吸引住了哈利的目光。

一想到这个，他立刻就欢呼起来。

“等着瞧吧。”卢修斯得意地笑了。“等你结婚的时候，哈利会因为缺钱举办婚礼而发疯的。每次见面，他的占有欲就会越来越强。照这样下去，马尔福家永远也不会倒。”

卢修斯关于“小别胜新婚”的观点当然是正确的。哈利给德拉科送了许多礼物。他们分居三个月后开始陆续到达。

它们像往常一样是皮草和珠宝的礼物，但是它们的数量每过一周都在增加。

一旦他积累了大量的礼物，德拉科送回来。

他坚持说他不会收到任何礼物，以防哈利的慷慨激昂诱使他违反规定。哈利似乎明白了。这些礼物被几乎接近绝望的信件所取代。从来没有明确表示，但是德拉科可以看出，哈利开始比他同意分居时预料的更加想念他。

与此同时，德拉科一直在向西弗勒斯学习，他似乎很有教书的天赋。他学习了学校里的常规知识，同时也学到了一些关于与黑魔王结为夫妇的有价值的信息。

德拉科发现自己到了一个比他想象的更幸福的地方。现在他摆脱了诱惑，他可以冷静地思考如何处理这种情况。

第一个派对来了，万圣节派对，但是德拉科没有参加。他假装感冒了。

他父亲称赞过他的天才。

这个圣诞舞会是无法推辞的，但是德拉科很期待，他已经计划好了一切。

除了受到嘲笑外，他还非常想念哈利。

德拉科决定穿一件简单但合身的马甲，配一件白色衬衫和黑色紧身裤。他确保不穿哈利给他的任何东西。

他走进舞会时，所有的眼睛都盯着他，可他眼睛却温顺地低垂。他的父亲高高地站在他身旁，脸上带着严肃的表情，好像他不赞成任何直视他儿子的眼神。他们都排练过了。

没过多久，哈利就发现了他，德拉科只是稍稍抬起头来看了他一眼，然后就害羞地转过头去。哈利长高了。

“德拉科。”哈利高兴地说，他伸手去抱德拉科，紧紧地抱住他。

卢修斯清了清嗓子，好像因为哈利不事宜的举动。

哈利往后退了退。

“没有你，学校已经变得不一样了。”哈利说着，声音低哑，咽着口水，这时他的喉咙被这些话勒紧了。

“我很想念霍格沃兹，但我离开后很快意识到这是最好的选择。”德拉科热情地说。

““我们很快就可以结婚了。”哈利紧紧地抓住德拉科的手说。

“的确，我们会的。”德拉科漫不经心地回答。

“亲爱的，难道你不渴望吗?”

哈利的眼睛狂野而绝望，他的手紧紧地握着。

“我是。”德拉科诚实地说，“但是，哦......”

“但是什么?”哈利追问道。

“感觉还是那么遥远。离开你还是太久了。如果我在这里逗留，我可能无法控制自己。我得走了。”德拉科忍住了真正的眼泪，从哈利身边退开。“原谅我。”

“不!”哈利绝望地喊道，“不，亲爱的，不要走，求你了。”

“我必须——”

德拉科被一个强制的吻阻止了。哈利紧紧地抱住他，把他的舌头伸进对方的嘴里，要求对方的爱和服从。

这不是计划的一部分。德拉科本应该逃跑，这样哈利就可以追上他，但是当他想起在他们分开之前他是多么渴望哈利的身体时，所有逃跑的念头都离开了他的脑海。

谢天谢地，卢修斯在那里让一切回到正轨。

他抓住哈利的肩膀。

“年轻的王子，请想想德拉科的声誉。”他低声说，这样只有德拉科和哈利才能听到。

哈利后退了一步，他很生气，但没有直接指向德拉科或卢修斯。

他伸手拿起魔杖，对着洛哈特先生大喊杀戮咒语，因为他很不幸地在哈利的视线之内。

“好了，好了。”詹姆斯·波特叹了口气说，“没必要这样，孩子。去呼吸点新鲜空气吧。”

过了一会儿，西弗勒斯站在了哈利的身边，带着他的儿子离开了，检查着他，确保他没有受到任何伤害。

德拉科现在因为突然的暂停而发抖。卢修斯知道德拉科奇怪的嗜好，所以在向波特大人快速道歉之后，他把这个男孩带到了休息室里。

“我知道了。”詹姆斯说，“现在就去。”

“谢谢您，大人。”

“我想我们需要将婚礼日期提前一些。”

“我认为这是明智之举。”

一切都安排好了，他们要在哈利十八岁生日那天结婚。

德拉科适合穿一件白色的衣服。他身披华服，像个小王子一样娇生惯养。在这个特殊的日子里，没有什么是他不能拒绝的，但是没有什么比最终被带到哈利的床上更让他想要的了。

这个仪式是几年计划的结果。这是由波特大人亲自主持的。他在那里承认了德拉科，然后成为了继承人的配偶。

哈利看起来很高兴。这是德拉科从未有过的幸福，他们用一个吻来结束誓言，德拉科喜极而泣。

仪式结束后，德拉科被直接送到哈利的房间。他不被允许参加聚会，而且在房间里必须等待他的丈夫。

德拉科希望哈利不会太久，但是让他料想不到的是，房门打开的时候已经过了午夜。德拉科甚至等着太困睡着了。

当他醒来时，他被脱得一丝不挂，他穿着衣服的丈夫沿着他的脖子亲吻着。然后他感觉到了，哈利把他又长又粗的阴茎推进了德拉科。这段时间他一直在睡梦中和他做，他的身体很放松，很容易接受。

德拉科喘着粗气，哈利前后耸动着，在他的新婚丈夫身上找到了乐趣。

“终于。”哈利呻吟道。“我终于得到我的奖品了。”

他扭了扭屁股，把德拉科往床垫里撞得更深了。

“我知道你会很棒的。从我们相遇的那一刻起，我就知道你是最漂亮的。看看你，为我喘息。我有世界上最可爱的男孩。哦，是的，拿去吧，亲爱的。”

这是纯粹的幸福，几乎是完美的。哈利拼尽全力冲刺，然后狠狠地咬住德拉科的脖子。当他一次又一次被咬的时候，金发美人尖叫着，直到刺激把他逼到了高潮的边缘，他高兴地抽泣着，痛苦地挣扎着。

哈利以一声咆哮结束了。德拉科呼吸困难，但没有挣脱。他把德拉科的背上的伤口吸得更加鲜红。

德拉科筋疲力尽。他闭上眼睛睡着了，但是哈利还在动，他紧紧按着德拉科四肢。德拉科意识到哈利又变得强硬了。当哈利狠狠地干他的时候，他的眼睛睁得大大的，好像这是第一次一样。

他不能说话，他不能动，他几乎忘记呼吸。

哈利下定决心，似乎要弥补这么多年来他不能拥有德拉科这样的身体，他决心要尽可能多地使用这个身体，并且想使用多久就使用多久。

他做到了。

三天没有休息，德拉科几乎进入了濒死状态。但他很容易就痊愈了。但是哈利在那里，等待着重新来过。

他做到了。

德拉科希望他这么做。

波特城堡里的任何人看到哈利和德拉科在随机的地点疯狂交配都不会感到惊讶。每当有冲动的时候，哈利都不怕带上他的丈夫。而且经常发作。事实上，詹姆斯经常不得不告诉他的儿子只能在少数几个地方可以。

卢修斯的地位高于其他所有的人。他有足够的土地和财富，使他的家族得以延续一千年。他的人生目标实现了，这一切都要感谢他的儿子，他现在骑在哈利的阴茎上，全场都可以看到他。虽然他们都穿着衣服，或者尽可能穿得整整齐齐，但是动作和呻吟是不会被认错的。

“你好，德拉科。”他一边走近王座一边喊道。

“H-Hellooo。”德拉科紧张地回答。

“闭嘴。”哈利咆哮着，咬住德拉科的脖子。

西弗勒斯直截了当地说:“看来这个蜜月期要比我们想象的要长。”。

詹姆斯自豪地说:“我敢肯定，到今年年底我们就会有一个孙子了。”。

“这的确是件好事，大人。”卢修斯傻笑着说。

“我想知道他们的头发是波特式的黑色还是马尔福式的金色。”詹姆斯沉思道。

“两种情况都有可能发生。”卢修斯回答说，“谁能说两种情况都不会发生呢?”

“我希望如此。”詹姆斯说，微笑着看着儿子帮助德拉科穿上裤子。

“如果你想有很多孙子孙女，德拉科将会是那个做这件事的人。”卢修斯咧嘴一笑。“这孩子无所不能。”


End file.
